iBecome a Big Brother
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: An iCarly oneshot detailing the relationship between Spencer and Carly, the Shay siblings always have a strong sibling bond, mainly because they are always there for each other.


**iBecome a Big Brother**

A oneshot story about Spencer Shay and his little sister Carly, starts with Carly's birth and ends just before the start of the show, about the bond between the Shay siblings, please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

* * *

><p><span>Carly's Birth<span>

Thirteen year old Spencer Shay sat in the hospital waiting room. He was overwhelmed with everything that was happening, his mother was giving birth again. He had been sitting for over an hour, he had no idea how long this was going to take but he knew he was going to be sitting here for a long time. He was concerned for his mother, he knew nothing about giving birth other than the fact it hurt, he could hear screaming but couldn't be certain if it was his mother or not. Several hours passed, Spencer had dozed off at least three times when finally the door to the ward opened and his father came out.

"Spencer; c'mon son, time for you to meet someone".

Spencer jumped up and followed his father into the ward. His mother was sitting up in the bed, holding a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. Laurie Shay smiled as Steven and Spencer approached, she could see Spencer's expression, a mixture of concern and curiosity. She smiled and shifted slightly so Spencer could see the newborn girl in her arms.

"Spencer; this is your new little sister, Carly".

Spencer smiled when he saw the little girl, she was staring around, curious at her surroundings. Spencer smiled wider and then asked.

"C-can I hold her?"

"Sure".

Carefully Carly was given over to Spencer who cradled her in his arms smiling at his little sister. He couldn't believe it, he was now a big brother.

Diaper Changing Issues

It had been several months since Carly's birth, she was now nearly a year old, she was a quiet baby, rarely cried, was usually bright and happy. Her parents loved her, but the one person she truly had wrapped around her little finger was her brother, Spencer. Spencer was always willing to spend time with his sister, that was how he got into this situation. He stood nervously as Carly lay on the changing mat, she needed a diaper change. As he worked he faced his biggest problem, as he had found out watching his mother changing Carly, Carly was very ticklish and tended to squirm and wriggle around a lot. This, of course, didn't make Spencer's job any easier.

"C'mon Carls, stay still".

Laurie watched as Spencer finally managed to change Carly's diaper, He lifted her up as she was still giggling. Laurie smiled as Spencer sighed in relief.

"Finally".

"Having trouble Spencer?"

Spencer shook his head.

"It wasn't any trouble, it's just tricky because Carly's so ticklish. She struggles a lot".

"Really, seems like she takes after you".

Spencer took a while to process what his mother had just said.

"Hey!"

Laurie laughed and continued to watch as Spencer laid the now sleeping Carly in her bassinet.

First Day at Kindergarten

Carly was now three years old, ready to start her first day at Kindergarten. Steven and Laurie had to leave for work a year ago, leaving Spencer as her legal guardian, the last words his parents had said to him before leaving always echoed in Spencer's mind.

"_Take good care of your sister"._

He had taken the words to heart and had dropped out of school to care for his sister. Surprisingly, despite dropping out his current grades meant that, once Carly was starting school he could go to the Law School he was trying to get into part-time.

"Spencer".

Spencer jumped and turned to face his sister, she was looking at him, confused.

"Sorry kiddo, got sidetracked, you ready".

"Uh-huh".

"Let's go".

Spencer had just recently passed his driving test so he drove Carly to the Kindergarten. Once there he waited with her for a while and spoke to the woman in charge, after verifying the times and ensuring which time he should come to pick Carly up, he then turned to her and ruffled her hair.

"Okay, you be good kiddo".

"I will, bye Spence".

He then left and returned to the apartment.

When he came to pick Carly up he saw her standing talking to a young boy, the same age as her, both were smiling, Spencer couldn't help but smile too.

'Looks like she's made friends already'.

Spencer got out the car and walked over.

"Spencer, hi".

"Hey kiddo, did you have a good day".

Carly nodded enthusiastically and then introduced the boy she was talking to.

"This is Freddie Benson, Freddie this is my brother Spencer".

The boy looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi".

"Hey".

"Freddie lives just across from us".

Oh, so he lived in apartment 8-D, cool.

"Is your Mom coming to pick you up, Freddie?"

"She will, but...she's late".

"I could give you a lift if you want".

"Thanks".

I then drove the kids back to the Bushwell Plazza, when we reached our apartments Freddie knocked on the door to his apartment and went in after his mother opened the door. Carly and I returned home too, Carly talking about her day.

Carly's First Day at School

Another two years passed and now it was Carly's first day at school. Spencer was still doing everything he could to make Carly's life easy, he remembered how some of the people he had met while out with Carly, thought she was his daughter and so he had to explain the truth. It was beginning to get tiresome but also kind of funny. He noticed Carly was sitting on the couch trembling.

"Carly, are you okay".

"N-no, I mean, school...it's..."

Spencer sighed and shook his head, smiling, Carly was nervous, he knew that was all it was. He walked over, sat down next to her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Carls, it'll be fine".

"I'm scared".

"You've got nothing to worry about, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends".

Carly nodded and seemed to calm down a little, Spencer quickly checked that she had everything she needed.

"Okay, have you got your books, your lunch?"

She nodded and Spencer nodded.

"Okay, let's go".

They walked out and headed for their car, as they drove to the school Spencer spoke.

"Still nervous?"

"A little".

Spencer nodded, he knew what she was feeling, he had felt the same way.

"It'll all be fine Carls".

She nodded and soon they arrived at the school, Spencer went with Carly to get her enrolled and, like he had done when she was at Kindergarten, he checked the times so he would know when to pick her up. He finally left and got back in his car as Carly headed off to her class. As he drove off Spencer sighed and thought to himself.

'Man, she's growing up so fast, feels like only yesterday she was born'.

He wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes and continued to drive home, ready to work on his application for Law School.

Enter Sam

It had been three years since Carly had started school, Spencer had gone to Law School but quit after three days. Now he was following his heart and going after a career in art, mostly sculpture. He knew Carly would be home from school soon, so he made sure that, now his work was done, everything was tidy. The door opened and Carly walked in, Spencer turned to greet her and saw she wasn't alone. Spencer noticed that, with Carly, was a girl the same age with curly blonde hair, they were talking and laughing together, Carly turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Spence, this is Sam".

The girl called Sam lazily raised her arm in some sort of hello, I smiled, Carly had made a new friend. An hour later we were all talking to each other, Sam then asked the question I hadn't heard for a few years.

"So, are you her father?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Close, I'm her brother".

"My bad".

We all spoke for hours, Sam seemed reluctant to talk about her home life however. Eventually, at Carly's suggestion, Sam ended up sleeping over that night. I smiled as they ran upstairs, I couldn't believe it, Carly's new friend, Sam, I could tell they were going to get along fine, perhaps even be friends for years.

Taking the Fall

Five years had passed since that day Carly and Sam became friends, ever since they had started sixth grade Freddie had formed a crush on Carly too. I was working on my latest sculpture, a robot made out of soda bottles, Carly came downstairs, ready for school, I noticed from her expression she was worried about something.

"Carls, what's wrong".

She sighed and I knew what the problem was right away.

"Sam".

She nodded, Sam was a good friend but she did have a bit of an attitude problem, in fact it turned out she got into trouble more than anyone else in school. She had got more detentions than the rest of the school put together. I sighed and shook my head.

"What did she do now?"

Carly sighed and showed me a picture, it was a photo of a rhinoceros but the head had been photo-docked so it was Miss Briggs head on the rhinoceros.

"Oh boy".

"I know".

Again I could tell from Carly's expression what she was going to do.

"You're seriously gonna take the fall for this".

"I have to, if Sam get's into trouble again, I don't know...But I don't want her to get into trouble, especially over something this stupid".

I sighed and nodded, Carly was selfless like that. I watched as she left, ready to take the fall for something Sam had done. This wasn't the first time it had happened but it was good that Carly was willing to this for Sam, I smiled and got back to work, hoping Carly wouldn't get into too much trouble.

* * *

><p>End of story, hope you guys enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
